Redemption Nukes Day
Redemption Nukes Day is the Third Map of the Fall of Shadows series and the twelfth map in the Second Great War Arc. Story The heroes emigre from the portal back to Red Shadows Mansion. Danny makes the front of mansion explode. Shadow sends a Lightning Bolt, Amy makes the debris impede him from moving, Lily sends a giant pillar of flame at him, Kevin deafens him with a blast, while Danny shoots with a Element 218 and Light Aether Beam. Red Shadow is staggered and then sends them all flying into a wall where he chains them. He gloats that he will more powerful than the most powerful Apothicon once he is done with his weapon. The heroes question what the weapon, Red Shadow is clearly confident when he says that he can shape the universe with a snap of fingers with this weapon. He then leaves and the Heroes are released from their bonds, with a note left upon the table, They read it and it says ''"you won't have long to live, no offence meant to any of you, just a nuke ticking off, well enjoy your little holiday while it lasts - Red Shadow". ''They also notice that the mansion is moving, towards Paris... Danny realizes this first and heads to disable whatever a 'nuke' was. The Group then proceeds to find the nuke with Danny and Shadow in one group and Lily, Amy, and Kevin in another group... Shadow and Danny search and find the plans for the weapon. While the other group finds the nuke counting down, they shout and Danny and Shadow teleport in. Danny tries to pull it apart but senses it will explode if he does. Danny then asks what a Nuke is. Lily states that they are a device of destroying all life in the radius the size of the largest city. They see the Eiffel Tower just 1000 meters above them. Danny then sends the nuke into the Shadow Realm. he then forces the mansion to not crash into the Eiffel Tower. Danny then tracks Red Shadow, he creates another portal and they walk through... Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Ancient Sword(Danny) * Winter's Howl Mk II(Lily) * Stasis Trap(Amy) * Jet Gun MKII(Kevin) * 218-115 Sword(Shadow) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Trivia * This is one of the maps Icestormshadow could not find an image for Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Fall of Shadows Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps Category:Mystic War Category:Icestormshadow